Estúpidas Leyendas
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: El hilo rojo es invisible y su misión es conectar a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse. A pesar del tiempo, lugar y circunstancias. El hilo se puede… blá, blá, blá; todo ese asunto para él eran sólo ESTUPIDECES.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **V**

|| **Hilo Rojo del Destino.** ||

 _El hilo rojo es invisible y su misión es conectar a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse. A pesar del tiempo, lugar y circunstancias. El hilo se puede… blá, blá, blá; todo ese asunto para él eran sólo ESTUPIDECES._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _Estúpidas Leyendas_ © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Original.

 **G** éneros: Humor. | Hurt-Confort.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 5: _El Hilo Rojo del Destino._

 **N** otas de autora:

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna idea para este día. Es decir, sí, la leyenda del _Hilo Rojo del Destino_ es hermosa, tiene un sentido tan bello que estoy segura que mis hermanos(as) Rivetrianos(as) han hecho maravillas hechos Fanfics con este tema.

Pero yo estuve seca de ideas en las semanas en las que pensé en ello. Y luego del cuarto one-shot… dios, me siento muy cansada mentalmente…

Rayos, y ni sé si lo hice bien pero aquí lo tienen. Wow, esto para mí es una sorpresa ya que nunca había hecho One-Shot's tan largos uno tras otro. He estado tomando mucho café ¡chicos! Veo colores distorsionados JAJAJA.

Pero en fin, este es mi pequeño descanso mental y espero que les guste ya que aflojé mi lado inquisidor (un poco) para realizarlo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo!

¡Nos vemos después!

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Leyendas Estúpidas _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

— _Sshhhnoo vashas a deshir… lo qhé, eshtoy dishiendo…_ ¡no lo del _quesho_ podrido qué comí _eshe_ día!

—Ya te lo prometí.

—¡Vuelve a _hasherlo_!

Rivaille Ackerman prefería cortarse las orejas, comérselas y luego tirarse de llano adentro de la boca de un titán a seguir escuchando esa mierda.

En el fondo él sabía que asistir a toda esa chorrada de pláticas entre soldados de alto rango a mitades de la noche era una estupidez. Y ahora en vez de estar haciendo su trabajo como debía ser, estaba ahí plantado sobre una silla esperando a que los borrachos terminasen de lloriquear y menearse como plumas a merced del viento alcoholizado.

Todos empezaban manteniéndose tranquilos y serios, pero apenas llegaron las cervezas a las mesas, los ebrios con problemas familiares, amistosos y políticos salían a la luz como flores en primavera. Flores muy feas, viejas y descoloridas, había que agregar.

Aquellos que se cagaban de miedo por los titanes y aquellos que alegaban que los matarían a todos. Rivaille estaba harto de toda esa estupidez. Y lo peor vino cuando Erwin Smith también se emborrachó y se aferró a su hombro. Motivo por el cual aún no había salido corriendo.

¿Acaso alguien invitaría prostitutas como la ocasión pasada? Si eso ocurría se largaría de ahí.

—Erwin, ya has bebido demasiado —dijo haciendo una mueca, tratando de no tener contacto con su aliento, el cual apestaba tanto a licor que Rivaille tenía que girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto sin vergüenza alguna para no olerlo.

 _—_ Me hubi… _hubieshe_ casado _gushtarmeee…_ ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que dejar… que mi amada _she… she fueshe_ con él! ¡Carajo!

Erwin lanzó una botella de vidrio contra la pared. Otro borrachín al fondo lo secundó.

 _—_ _Shí,_ ¡al carajo! —Y cayó de espaldas contra una de las mesas. Soldados aledaños a él se rieron.

 _—_ _Esho_ no te habría _pashado_ si tan _sholo hubieshes_ hecho _casho_ al hilo rojo del _deshtino_ , mi amigo.

 _Ay no._

Rivaille puso los ojos en blanco.

Ahí estaba, el viejo que a continuación narraría una de sus leyendas ridículas, sin sentido y en resumen: estúpidas.

Nunca había un tipo en especial que ejerciera ese trabajo (el del viejo de las leyendas), pero nunca faltaba. ¿Ahora con qué ridiculez iban a salir ahora? El último había dicho que si algún titán quisiera, saltando podría llegar al centro de la tierra.

Sí, así de ridículo había sonado.

—¿El hilo rojo del qué…? —Masculló Erwin parpadeando casi perdido mientras otros ya se debatían entre duelos de fuerzas o por quien tragaba más rápido un barril completo de cerveza.

— _El hilo rojo del deshtino_. _Dishen_ por ahí que _nueshtrosh meñiquesh eshtán atadosh_ con un hilo rojo que _noshotros_ no _podemosh_ ver, pero que _nosh_ une con lo que vendría _shiendo_ la pareja _deshtinada_ a compartir _shus vidash_ con _noshotrosh_ … —hipeó, bebió más de la botella y luego de eructar dijo viendo a Levi quien ya estaba listo y dispuesto a matar por salir de ahí—. El hilo _she_ puede _alargarsh_ o acortar… pero nunca cortar… ¿o era _deshaparesher_?

Suficiente.

Echando de lado a Erwin, Levi se dirigió a la salida viendo al hombre muy entretenido con el viejo.

Caminó hasta su dormitorio donde lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de sus ropas para meterse a bañar y quitarse ese hedor a cantina; salió del baño e inmediatamente se acostó tratando de cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos. No es que le gustase dormir, de hecho lo odiaba.

 _Motivos suyos_.

Pero no era tan idiota como para pensar que su cuerpo se mantendría fuerte sin dormir al menos 3 horas. Insistía, no le agradaba nada, pero ese era el precio por ser humano.

…

Levi nunca creía en nada… ni en nadie, a decir verdad. Además, él no necesitaba creer en lo que no veía y eso era todo.

 _El hilo rojo del destino_. ¡Pufffff! Por favor, ¿quién creería tal estupidez?

 _—_ _Levi…_

Era una ridiculez siquiera creer que algo así fuese verda…

 _—_ _Levi… abre los ojos, por favor._

¿Qué?

Él se levantó encontrándose ya no en su alcoba de siempre, de hecho… ¿qué era su alcoba de siempre? La luz del sol a través de las cortinas blancas y la pulcra habitación ordenada.

—Cariño, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo, ¿desayunarás? —Le preguntó una mujer cuyo rostro reconoció al instante.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo como si nada viendo un reloj a un lado de la cama. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y después se marchó luciendo aquel precioso delantal rojo que él mismo le compró.

Al tallarse los ojos y despejarse un poco, Rivaille se halló completamente desnudo, y no se sintió sorprendido, el verano había traído un fuerte calor y por lo que tanto él como su esposa solían dormir desnudos con una sábana encima. Y de vez en cuando, hacer otro tipo de cosas estando en esas condiciones.

—¿Esposa? —Masculló sintiéndose mareado. Sí, estaba casado.

Miró el anillo brillante sobre su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y lo confirmó.

—Claro que estás casado, estúpido —y de hecho, ahora que se lo recordaba; ya faltaba poco para su aniversario.

Se talló la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse; tomar una ducha como siempre, arreglarse con el traje que su esposa arreglaba en el armario todos los días y adentrarse a su auto para marcharse al Banco.

No entendía por qué se sentía tan extraño, pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento y seguir con lo suyo.

—¿Hoy harás algo? —Le preguntó a su mujer acomodándose la corbata con una maestría y velocidad nunca antes vista. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver a Hanji-san —dijo con un tono dulce y suave. Él la miró extrañado, tomó la silla pero no se sentó.

—¿Estás enferma?

Ella sonrió coquetamente.

—No —dijo burlándose de algo que él desconocía.

Y no le gustaba no conocer el motivo por el cual su esposa…

—¿Qué? —Masculló cuando la vio sonriendo con la cabeza baja, acariciándose el estómago. Dijo dudoso un nombre, uno corto, sencillo pero a la vez muy significativo para él.

—Creo que estoy…

 _¡LEVI!_

—¿Qué estás qué? —No pudo oírla, la voz de su esposa parecía irse y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a caerse—. ¡No! ¡No espera! ¡¿QUÉ?!

 _¡LEVI!_

Intentó alcanzarla con su mano izquierda notando que esta ya no tenía un anillo de ojo brillante, sino uno rojo… uno que desprendía un hilo que lo conectaba a ella. A ella cuyo rostro ya no podía ver.

Ni mucho menos recordar.

 _¡ENANO, DESPIERTA YA!_

Los ojos de Rivaille Ackerman se abrieron de golpe ante los aporreos que asaltaban su puerta.

Completamente vestido con su piyama grisácea, descalzo y con el cabello enredado, el hombre arrastró las plantas de los pies hasta que tomó el pomo dispuesto a darle una patada a esa idiota.

¿Y qué carajos era un _Banco_?

—¡QUÉ QUIERES! —Le preguntó completamente furioso.

—Uy qué humor, ya cásate.

 _¿Casamiento?_

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Hanji no se lo permitió pues puso su pie y mano para evitarlo.

—Cálmate, vaya parece que la fiestecita de ayer realmente les pegó fuerte.

—¿De qué carajos hablas, Cuatro Ojos? —Preguntó Rivaille masajeándose la sien izquierda.

—Erwin está en las mismas condiciones que tú. Pero eso no le ha impedido levantarse temprano, cosa curiosa ya que podría jurar que eras tú el que no dormía.

 _Tenía sus motivos._

—¡Lárgate! —Hizo presión en la puerta y finalmente la pudo cerrar.

—¡Qué agresivo! Oye, Erwin pide que le lleves los documentos que te pidió ayer, ¿ya los tienes, verdad?

—¡Sí, sí! —Respondió viéndolos en su pequeño escritorio.

—¡Bien! ¡Me voy!

Él suspiró.

—Al fin —se dijo cambiándose de ropa a su uniforme, y mientras se acomodaba el pañuelo pensó en aquella prenda de su sueño.

Una corbata. ¿Él usando una corbata?

¿Y quién era esa extraña mujer a la que él llamaba _esposa_?

Negó con la cabeza demasiadas veces, debía centrarse en su misión y no en sueños sin sentido. Así que con eso muy en mente, Rivaille tomó los papeles encargados por Erwin y salió para adentrarse en los pasillos.

Dio un par de pasos revisando que todo estuviese en orden cuando su hombro fue golpeado por una mujer, ella se disculpó con él como todo buen soldado lo haría ante su superior y continuó su caminata.

Con un gran sentimiento de extrañeza, Levi la vio marcharse hacia donde se dirigía.

Cabello rubio y delgada figura, pequeña y poseedora de movimientos gráciles y unos grandes brillantes ojos color miel.

Notando lo estúpido de que era sentir un _déjà vu_ cuando ahora ya no recordaba casi nada de ese extraño sueño loco, Levi sacudió su cabeza otra vez y se dijo que estaba pensando idioteces y continuó caminando para encontrarse a un Erwin ojeroso y de ojos rojos.

Su día prometió ser largo, muy largo.

…

3 años después.

…

—Heichō —llamó Armin Arlert a su alcoba tocando algunas veces.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó el hombre sin salir a recibir al soldado, quien con una mirada fija decidió regresar en otro momento, pero antes debía dar el mensaje:

—En doce minutos partiremos.

—Sí —gruñó Levi desde adentro.

Armin se encontró con Eren y Mikasa, y el resto del equipo. Hanji también se hallaba ahí y al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo.

—No tardará en venir —dijo Hanji acomodándose los lentes.

—Ya hace tres años desde que… —masculló Eren siendo interrumpido por la mujer de melena castaña.

—Sí, y por eso hay que seguir. Hasta el final.

Mikasa asintió y Armin sólo bajó la cabeza secundando en silencio la idea de Hanji mientras que Eren veía el oscuro y silencioso pasillo siendo perturbado por el sonido de las botas del Capitán Ackerman.

—Andando —dijo severo como siempre.

Todos los siguieron con la mente puesta en el primer Equipo de Levi, el recuerdo de todos los soldados caídos. Ese día se cumplía un año más desde entonces, y al parecer como cada aniversario correría sangre de titanes e _invasores_.

Después de todo, ¿cómo olvidar que Rivaille-heichō y el _Titán Bestia_ tenían un asunto pendiente que saldar?

Pero eso no era lo único en lo que Levi pensaba, sino que adentro de su mente también divagaba en la locura que oyó aquella noche hace varios años ya, y en lo que había sentido cuando encontró sin vida a Petra Ral. La chica con la que chocó hombros poco después de haber soñado una vida en la que no tenía que combatir contra titanes y al parecer estaba casado (eso era todo lo que recordaba de dicho sueño).

No.

No era todo porque después de aquella tragedia, Levi pudo recordar. La mujer de aquel sueño, esa noche finalmente tuvo un rostro.

Entonces se preguntó si algún día escucharía hablar a un viejo que le dijese algo respecto a las _reencarnaciones_.

 _El hilo rojo es invisible y su misión es conectar a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse._

 _A pesar del tiempo, lugar y circunstancias._

 _El hilo se puede tensar o enredarse, pero nunca romperse._

Quizás estaba envejeciendo demasiado pronto, porque Rivaille Ackerman comenzaba a creer en ello, y en su mente cansada y esperanzada (apenas) pedía al _destino_ que lo volviese a unir con ella.

Con aquella muchacha tan vivaz y armoniosa que tal vez se hallaba esperándolo.

Sonrió amargamente riéndose de sus propias fantasías.

«Mientras más viejo, más loco» pensó centrándose de nuevo en la misión, y en que quizás el hilo que supuestamente debía estar atado a su meñique se hallaba demasiado enredado.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _Sigo viendo colores... la verdad es que agradezco mucho a Etoile (mi musa) por haberme dado este pequeño descanso de todas esas tramas oscuras y trágicas... en este one-shot no fue tan malvada XD._

 _¡Ojalá les haya gustado y ya nos estaremos leyendo mañana!_

 _¡VIVA LA RIVETRA WEEK!_

 _¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
